Demon Child
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Demonio. Aquella palabra que lo atormentó durante tantos años durante su infancia Pero que nunca volvería a atormentarlo. Fanfic participante del reto: Empezando el Año, del foro El Portal a Gehenna.


**Demon Child**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.

**Advertencia: **Posible OOC.

* * *

Demonio.

Aquella palabra que lo atormentó durante tantos años durante su infancia. Escuchándola cada día de la boca de aquellos adultos y de aquellos niños que nada sabían sobre él. Que solo pensaban –con su mente tan cerrada– que él no era más que un monstruo, un niño problema destinado a ser un criminal, un problema para la sociedad. Alguien que no merecía comprensión, ni el afecto de un "padre" tan bueno y un hermano que era considerado poco menos como un ángel.

Aquella palabra que lo había marcado, de muchas maneras. Más al saber ahora que todo lo que decían de él, era en gran parte cierto. Él era un niño demonio y siempre lo fue. El hijo de aquella horripilante bestia que le había arrebatado a una de las personas que más quería y admiraba. A su padre.

La primera vez que la escuchó de _esa_ forma tenía tres años. Y estaba en el parque jugando con Yukio en una gran caja de arena. Su padre había ido a buscar una cámara al monasterio –le gustaba bastante sacarles fotos, Rin no comprendía mucho porqué. Había varios niños de su misma edad o mayores jugando, siendo acompañados por sus madres.

Estaban divirtiéndose. Un par de pequeños niños llenos de inocencia, aun completamente ajenos a los problemas de la adolescencia y de los adultos. Ajenos a la vida que llevarían más adelante e ignorantes de la cruel verdad. Unos niños se les acercaron, Rin los reconoció del jardín a donde iba. Y sin motivo alguno –con la inmadurez propia de su edad–, ellos empezaron a burlarse del gemelo menor.

Rin miró a su hermano. Yukio lucía muy triste y avergonzado, con los ojos vidriosos como si estuviera intentando aguantar el llanto. Pero esos niños no paraban, ni sabían cuando parar. Apretó los puños, recogiendo un poco de la arena entre sus pequeños dedos. Sentía una rabia crecer dentro de él, no soportaba que se burlaran de Yukio. Solo porque él era más tímido y a veces tuviera miedo de varias cosas que el no entendía –de cosas que él no podía ver. Pero ese no era un motivo para que fuera tratado así, casi todos lo días. Rin no solía hacer nada cuando algo así ocurría, pues siempre había un adulto cerca –o alguna de las maestras o su propio padre– que detenía a los niños y los reprendía.

Pero ahora estaban solos. Y él era el mayor, quien tenía que proteger a Yukio.

Movió el brazo y liberó la arena sobre aquellos niños. Los que tenían la boca abierta empezaron a toser y escupir, y aquellos que no alcanzaron a cubrir sus ojos lloraban y hacían berrinches por el ardor que la arena les provocaba. Pero Rin siguió tirándoles la arena. Sintiendo una especie de explosión en su interior, como si aquella acción y las reacciones de los niños le gustaran y le provocara un deleite hacerles daño. Ya no podía detenerse y casi sin darse cuenta empezó a coger piedras y lanzárselas. Una de ella golpeó a uno de los niños en un ojo. Sabía que estaba mal, que _debía _parar pero no lo hizo.

Y aquel desafortunado comenzó a llorar con alaridos de dolor casi similares a los de un animal. Pero era como música para los oídos de Rin. De repente todo a su alrededor empezó a correr en cámara lenta. Podía ver a los niños y a algunas mujeres (seguramente sus madres) hablarle o más bien gritarle –ellas lucían furiosas y sus hijos tenían una expresión de terror y de genuino miedo– pero sus voces no alcanzaban los oídos de Rin. También pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Yukio movía la boca frenéticamente, seguro intentando detenerlo, pero tampoco podía oírlo. Y no podía detenerse. No quería detenerse.

Entonces una de las madres –al parecer la mamá del niño que había sido golpeado en el ojo– habló y esta vez Rin si pudo escuchar su voz. Y dijo esa palabra.

–Es una bestia. Parece el hijo de un _demonio_.

_Demonio, demonio, demonio…_

Aquella palabra empezó a repetirse una y otra vez en la mente de Rin, a la vez que todo empezó a darle vueltas y apenas pudo mantenerse de pie. Sentía como si algo creciera dentro de él con solo escuchar _esa _palabra. Como fuego que corría por sus venas remplazando la sangre y la vista se le nubló.

Gritó. No, más bien lanzó un chillido como el de una bestia enloquecida. E incontrolable. Cogió más piedras, cada vez más y más grandes como si no pesaran nada. Y las lanzó a diestra y siniestra. Sin importarle a quien le daba. Los niños lloraban. Llanto, y sus propios gritos, era lo único que Rin podía escuchar, además de la palabra demonio que se repetía sin cesar convirtiéndose en una especie de cantico infernal.

No sabía porque pero aquella palabra le hacía enfurecer y descontrolarse completamente. Despertaba algo en él. Eso siguió por unos horribles minutos hasta que Fujimoto regresó y logró detenerlo. Pero incluso cuando se marchaban podía escuchar el llanto de aquellos niños –los malcriados empezaron a mentir diciendo que fue Rin quien empezó todo–, sentir las miradas de reproche y asco de las madres y no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente aquella palabra.

Demonio.

Puesto que había sido criado en un monasterio desde que tuvo memoria, Rin siempre supo de manera muy marcada la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Y más de una vez su padre le había contado que los demonios habitaban en el corazón de las personas. Y eran seres malvados. Aunque Rin nunca estuvo muy seguro sobre esto. Pero si lo estaba de algo; él no era un demonio ni una bestia. Y mucho menos el hijo de uno.

Sin embargo aquella horrible palabra le molestaba tanto que reaccionaba cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros –o alguna persona en general–le llamaban así. Causándole muchos problemas en la escuela y en su vida diaria. No tenía amigos. Y podía sentir como las personas lo miraban con recelo como si le temieran o lo odiaran. O tal vez las dos cosas a la vez; una mezcla de odio, lastima y temor.

Rin era distinto (pero no un demonio, no, no podía serlo). Tenía mas fuerza de la normal a su edad. Y al principio intentó usar aquella fuerza para ayudar a las personas, tal como le había dicho su padre. Pero nada funcionaba. Y al poco tiempo terminó por rendirse. Y encontró un refugio al aislarse de las demás personas. Faltando a clases cada vez con más frecuencia y no participando de las actividades. Para que nadie volviera a llamarlo de esa forma. Y comenzó a involucrarse en las peleas callejeras. Para defender, la mayoría de las veces, alguna causa que el consideraba injusta.

Y durante su adolescencia aquel "apodo" se hizo bastante conocido. La mayoría de las personas lo juzgaba. Y él, aunque intentaba aparentar que no le afectaba, no podía soportar que le repitieran aquella palabra como si solo fuera eso. Como si no fuera más que un monstruo.

Entonces lo descubrió. De boca de aquel que lo había criado como si en verdad fuera su hijo. Descubrió que era el hijo del rey demonio. Era un demonio. Un niño demonio. Todos aquellos comentarios crueles que el tanto odiaba eran verdad. Era una bestia horrible que hacía sufrir a los humanos. Era un monstruo. Y todo lo que le habían dicho en su infancia era una completa mentira. Incluso aquel _eres un niño humano, Rin _que su padre le había dicho a modo de consuelo.

Demonio. Eso era, un monstruo. Hijo de la bestia que poco después sería la causa de la muerte del viejo. Y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo quedarse ahí gritando. No pudo salvarlo. Y en esos momentos, pudo sentir como volvía a repetirse aquella palabra en su cabeza. Sin parar, como si le recordara que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era culpa suya. Lo había perdido todo y no había a nadie más a quien culpar. No podía culpar a nadie además de la sangre de demonio que corría por sus venas.

Era su culpa, incluso su hermano lo dijo. _Tú mataste a papá, Nii-San. _Eso fue lo que dijo además de: _Tú eres un demonio, y como tal, representas un gran peligro. _Demonio, incluso Yukio lo llamaba así. ¿Necesitaba más pruebas para darse cuenta de que todo fue culpa suya? ¿De que era un despiadado demonio que no merecía seguir vivo? –no lo merecía, debería de haber sido el viejo quien sobrevivió.

Y por más que le doliera tenía que aceptar lo que era. Aceptar su poder para controlarlo. Debía hacerlo. Pues ahora había encontrado personas que quería proteger, proteger de si mismo. Personas que parecían haberlo aceptado tras descubrir que era un demonio. Aunque eso claro no fue fácil, volver a ganarse la confianza de todos.

Le habían temido, algunos lo habían odiado e incluso mirado con asco. Igual que antes, con esos adultos. Lo habían tratado de demonio, y lo era en realidad, y apenas le hablaban. Como si no quisieran que existiera, no quisieran verlo. Como si fuera un animal, una bestia. Como si en cualquier momento el pudiera hacerles daño. Y en parte eso era verdad. Porque Rin no podía controlar aquel lado demoniaco suyo. Y podía lastimarlos sin querer. Pero lo había conseguido e iba a asegurarse de que no volvieran a dudar de él. No volvería a defraudarlos.

Porque él, a pesar de lo que su sangre dijera, se convertiría en un exorcista poderoso. Y vencería a su supuesto padre. Se haría fuerte, porque no quería perderlos, ni a Yukio ni a sus amigos. La gente no lo subestimaría ni dudaría de él de nuevo, porque iba a demostrar que su ascendencia no era una maldición, que ser mitad demonio no lo detendría.

Y aquella palabra nunca volvería a atormentarlo.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este one-short. Como pudieron leer en el summary, lo he escrito para participar en un reto del foro El Portal a Gehenna. Me costó un poco escribirlo, además de que terminó siendo más corto de lo que originalmente pretendía. Pero en fin.**


End file.
